


Blinder

by fallen_woman



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_woman/pseuds/fallen_woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time, Neji still needs to know. Spoilers for Ch. 385.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinder

"If I had the curse."

Hinata pauses. Neji usually never deals in hypotheticals; she's the dreamer of the two.

"Which one?" She idly runs her hand through his heavy, dark hair, coils the strands around her fingers.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, but doesn't turn his head to her. "The Uchiha one."

_So, that's what this is about_, Hinata muses as she resumes her previous task. The evening air is hot, and she wipes her sweaty hands on her nightgown. It's been a while since she last tied a knot.

"I would give you my eyes, if that's what you're asking." Her tone is gentle but assured. Over the years, she has gotten better at lying. She's also gotten better at telling the truth.

He gives a harsh scoff-laugh, a remnant of his pre-Chuunin days. "A blind leader of the Hyuuga. I'm sure the clan would appreciate the irony."

"You are ANBU. You would have more need of vision," she says simply, finishing the knot. "Politics requires a different kind of eyes." _The kind that hide in corners._ Out of habit, Hinata scans the perimeter of the bedroom. Satisfied, she gets to her feet and walks in front of Neji.

She suppresses a gasp at the sight: the taut blindfold emphasizes the hauteur of his cheekbones, and his eyelashes tremble underneath the white cloth. "Is it — is it on too tight?"

"No." His mouth frowns as he unties the sash of his robe. "Dying I wouldn't mind. But losing the Byakugan — losing sight — I can't. Not even for…"

The robe falls from his shoulders, pooling at his waist. Neji reaches out his arms in supplication and Hinata kneels to embrace the man who exploded her heart eight years ago.

He grips her wrists, her thighs. "You should have married Naruto."

"You have nothing to atone for," she whispers, and she wonders if she's telling the truth.


End file.
